Luna de Miel
by Andy J Cullen
Summary: Dos Ciudades, Dos parejas, Dos bodas y un mismo sitio para la luna de miel. ¿Que sucederá cuando estas dos parejas se encuentren?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo uno

La Boda (POV Bella)

Dios mío! Dios mío! DIOS MIO!

Quien será el idiota que no me deja dormir

-Bella abre la puerta!- tenía que ser Alice, ¿pero qué carajos le pasa que no me deja dormir tranquila?

-Vete, déjame dormir- le conteste

- Es que acaso no recuerdas que es lo que pasa hoy?- me pregunto

-No!,-un momento - mierda! MI BODA-grite saltando de la cama a abrir la puerta a una muy desesperada Alice.

-Mueve tu hermoso trasero al baño Isabella Swan o no respondo de lo que soy capaz,- entro gritando desesperada, ¡como si fuera su Boda!, me gire a mi mesita de noche y observe la hora, mierda eran tan solo las 5 de la mañana, mi amiga está loca. Entre rápido al baño para no tener que escuchar sus gritos.

-Ya voy…. Ya voy – Le respondí.

- Como que ya voy Bella, es tu boda-me respondió

- por eso mismo Alice, cálmate, tan solo son las 5 de la mañana como para que andes gritando de un lado para el otro

- pero bella es tu boda, con el amor de tu vida-me respondió, y conociendo como conozco a mi amiga en su rostro se debía haber formado un puchero.

- Y crees que no lo se?- Por Dios es mi Boda, y ella cree que lo olvide, bueno, casi lo olvido.

No debí tomar esas pastillas para dormir, sabía que algo así podía pasar, pero todo el estrés de estos últimos meses me tenía agotada y la ansiedad no me iba a dejar dormir.

Y hoy por fin seria el gran día, sería mi boda, con la persona que más amo en este mundo, un chico perfecto, que me amaba y respetaba. Mi príncipe azul, con el que siempre soñé y nunca espere que en realidad llegara.

A pesar de la insistencia de Alice y de llegar tan temprano, estuve arreglada media hora antes de que empezara la ceremonia, tiempo suficiente para llegar a la iglesia donde se realizaría, estaba nerviosa y no lo podía evitar, pero no era que dudara de "Mi chico", si no que algo saliera mal, que tropezara de camino al altar, que el vestido se arruinara a último momento, que por casualidad un ave pasara justo en ese momento e hiciera sus necesidades en mi hermoso vestido, que…

-Isabella ya basta! – Grito mi madre, que en ese momento me acompañaba- todo va a salir bien- puso sus manos en mis hombros intentándome dar fuerzas- ya verás mi niña que no hay nada de que preocupase, ¿o es que acaso no recuerdas quien estuvo a cargo de la organización?- como no recordarlo, si me levanto a las 5 de la mañana- Alice hizo un excelente trabajo, no te preocupes.

-lo se mama, pero no lo puedo evitar – en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

-Hija es hora- dijo Charlie, mi padre. Respire profundo y camine junto a Rene a la salida de la casa.

De camino a la iglesia, comencé a recordar todos los momentos que viví junto a mi chico, nunca me arrepentiría del día que acepte casarme con él, ya llevábamos 5 años juntos no podía esperar nada más, y sabía que con él iba a tener lo que siempre soñé, una hermosa casa, con un perrito y mis hijos aunque por el momento esperaría un momento más. No es que no quisiera en este momento pero deseaba disfrutar de mi esposo por un tiempo más.

Conocí a mi prometido en el último año de preparatoria, al principio no nos llevábamos nada bien demás está decir que era todo un Playboy, y esa clase de chicos no me agradaban mucho. Pero poco a poco lo fui conociendo y me enamore irrevocablemente de él, y todavía no puedo creer que el este conmigo. Es un chico perfecto, en todo sentido, cualquier mujer estaría feliz por tener a alguien como el a su lado y Mierda puedo decir ESE CHICO ES SOLO MIO!. Y en unas horas más será mi esposo hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Al llegar a la iglesia, mi corazón empezó a acelerar el ritmo, como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Mierda…. Mierda….. Estúpidos nervios.

-Hija.. Hija… HIJA!-escuche la voz de Charlie, llamarme. Me gire a verlo y me dijo- es hora de entrar. Bella, ¿estas segura?-pregunto

-nunca he estado más segura de algo en mi vida padre.- me miro por un segundo, analizando mi rostro y sonrió, tomo mi mano y me guio de camino al altar.

Y al fin lo vi, al más hermoso hombre que haya pisado este mundo, mi casi esposo, mi novio de los últimos 5 años, de los cuales he sido la mujer más afortunada de este mundo. No escuchaba nada, ni siquiera la música que anunciaba mi entrada, solo lo veía a él en su hermoso traje negro.

Al llegar a el mi padre, coloco mi mano sobre la suya.

-Muchacho, cuídala, es mi mayor tesoro.- dijo mi padre, con un nudo en la garganta. Increíble.

-Lo hare, como si fuera mi vida- respondió mi prometido mirándome a los ojos. Mi padre se alejó de nosotros, y se fue a sentar al lado de mi madre que estaba llorando desconsolada.

-Bella- escuche que me llamo mi amado.

-Jake-susurre su nombre

- Fin Cap. -

Hola chicas!

Este es el primer capítulo de mi primera historia!

Espero les guste

No sé si merezca tomates o Review's , en todo caso de los dos prefiero Review's jejejejeje

Nos leemos luego

Andy


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos

La boda (POV Edward)

-Emmett, sería mucho pedir que te calmaras- le grite desesperado a mi hermano, no sé porque se inventaron esa grandísima estupidez de las despedidas de soltero. Yo esteba feliz de dejar mi soltería atrás, además me voy a casar con la mujer que más he amado en este mundo y no entiendo como rayos acepte realizar esta estúpida reunión.

Pero quien se puede negar cuando tu único hermano, te acosa por semanas enteras para que asistiera a lo que el llamaba "tu ultimo día de libertad", que estupidez como si casándome no pudiera divertirme con mi adorada esposa. Pero bueno es Emmett de quien estoy hablando, mi único, grandulón, e infantil hermano mayor.

Y no sé porque me restriega en la cara que voy a perder MI libertad, si el ya lleva dos años de casado, pero claro como yo soy el menor, no hay hora del día que no llame a molestarme con todo el asunto de la boda.

Mi boda, mi boda, mañana por fin es el día de mi boda, con mi hermosa muñeca, mi ángel caído del cielo, no puedo creer lo afortunado que soy al tener a una mujer como ella a mi lado. Ya son seis años de conocerla, y desde el primer momento que la vi, sus ojos me fascinaron, el color de ellos tan común pero tan cautivante que me hipnotizaron, un hermoso color café-chocolate que se derrite en mis ojos, es increíble estar con ella, nunca pensé que algo así me pasaría pues nunca fui de las personas que creyeran en el amor pero al estar con ella todo cambia y me convierto en otra persona; por eso no veo la razón de esta dichosa reunión, si mi hermano quería una excusa para tomar y ponerse como loco por todo el bar debió buscarse a otro idiota para hacer sus tonterías, porque eso es lo que soy en este momento un completo idiota por aceptar las tonterías de mi hermano.

-Pero Ed que te pasa, es tu despedida de soltero y tu estas de amargado, te traje aquí para celebrar que por fin una chica te amarro y tu estas con esa cara de pocos amigos-me regaño mi hermano, pero quien rayos se creía el, si estoy feliz por casarme, debería estar durmiendo en vez de perder el tiempo con el- vamos un trago más y nos vamos- se tambaleo al decir eso- por favor Eddi!- mierda no, no y no, ya empezó de cursi, siempre que toma de más se pone así- ¿sí?-me suplico, conociendo a Emmett no falta poco para que se ponga a llorar, hasta ya veía sus ojos verdes ponerse un poco aguados.

-Está bien, está bien una más y nos vamos, pero Emmett solo una más- le dije en tono serio

-Si! SEÑOR! –grito como niño pequeño, llevando su mano derecha a la frente, en señal de un saludo militar, Ese es mi hermano! Sonreí para mis adentros-

Pero termino siendo como diez tragos más, ya ni recuerdo cómo fue que llegue mi casa, ni como rayos le hice para levantarme, bañarme y vestirme para la boda. Y todo por culpa de Emmett pero me las pagara, esto no se puede quedar así. En este momento estaba en mi habitación dando vueltas de un lado para otro, los nervios normales de todo hombre antes de dar el si ante el altar, en ese momento escuche dos golpecitos en la puerta de mi habitación.

-Adelante-dije sin saber quién era.

-Hola Ed- oh Dios mío, porque a mí, enserio que mal he hecho yo para merecer este tormento, porque Diosito lindo no me pudiste dar un hermano normal ¿eh?- ¿Cómo estás?- me pregunto

-Cómo crees Emmett?- le respondí- Primero a ti se te ocurre hacer una grandiosa fiesta de despedida de soltero que yo no quería, segundo te emborrachas y te pones como niña llorando por todos los rincones del bar porque yo no quería tomar, y cuando acepto haces que me pase de tragos y llegue a quien sabe qué horas, para tener que levantarme muy temprano y arreglarme para la boda- le grite, todo de seguido sin tomar aire, el solo me miraba sin decir nada.

-Terminaste?-me pregunto, yo solo asentí- bueno ya que terminaste con tu discurso, te vendo a avisar que ya es hora de irnos- me dijo lo mas de tranquilo, La boda verdad!, y regresaron los nervios, no sé qué cara abre puesto pero Emmett empezó a reírse de mí.

-y tú de que carajos te ríes?- te grite y eso provocó que se riera mas

-pues de tu cara, cálmate hermano- se acercó a mí y puso su mano derecha en mi hombro- recuerda que lo que estas a punto de hacer, lo haces por amor, con tu princesa, el amor de tu vida ya cálmate no tienes nada de qué preocuparte- me dijo dando me ánimos e increíblemente serio-

-Y si se arrepiente a último momento?-le pregunte lleno de pánico

-Cómo crees Ed, ella te ama, nada malo pasara- en estos momentos, no sabía si reír por ver en ese papel a Emmett o ponerme a llorar de solo pensar que mi prometida se arrepintiera de unir su vida a la mía.

-Gracias Em- fue lo único que pude decir.

-Bueno hermano, vamos a echarte la soga al cuello- me dijo bromeando, el Emmett serio no podía durar tanto.

Baje las escaleras con un Emmett bromista siguiéndome, al bajar encontré a mi mama y mi padre, ella se encontraba en sus brazos y cuando me vio se lanzó a mis brazos llorando

-A mi niño, hoy es tu día, no lo puedo creer, hace tampoco tiempo tan solo eran unos bebes- me dijo llorando, yo ya sabía lo que iba decir, eso mismo paso el día que Emmett se casó.

-Ya ma, calma- intente tranquilizarla. Ella solo me miro a los ojos, sonrió y se acercó a darme un beso en la mejilla para luego ir junto a mi padre.

-Listo hijo?-pregunto mi padre sonriendo.

-Mas que nunca- le respondí y nos dirigimos al lugar de la ceremonia.

Al llegar allí, el sitio ya estaba lleno y faltaba muy poco para que mi novia llegara pero esos minutos se me hicieron eternos, hasta que por fin vi a mi Padre acercase.

-Estás listo hijo?-pregunto a lo que llego solo asentí- Bien, porque llego la hora-lo mire y me sonrió, bueno por lo menos plantado no me quedaba, mierda que ánimos!

De un momento a otro empezó a sonar la melodía ya conocida que anunciaba la llegada de la novia, y en ese momento la vi. Un hermoso ángel vestido de blanco caminaba lentamente de la mano con su padre, no podía ver su rostro ya que el velo lo cubría totalmente, al llegar a mí, su padre me miro y me dijo

- Muchacho, cuídala, es mi mayor tesoro.- colocando su mano sobre la mía.

-Edward- susurro, cuando tome su mano

-Vanessa- le respondí, acercándome a su rostro.


End file.
